In today's world, effective communication (whether written or oral) can be key to bringing thoughts, ideas, concepts, etc. to light, generating revenue for business, providing an ability to distinguish and/or select specific business, educational, social, political, economic, etc. positions from a plurality of available positions, etc. Typically, effective communication can be based on a skill of engaging storytelling, where the recipient of the communication is captivated by concepts presented by the deliverer of the communication. Some specific examples of such communications are college admission documents that are written by user seeking admission to colleges, universities, and/or other educational institutions. Others include scholarship documents, grant requests, reports, etc. These documents are typically a requirement of the admission process and can serve to significantly improve the student's chances of being admitted to the educational institution of his/her choice. Many users typically require assistance and/or guidance in writing such documents in order to improve their chances of being admitted.
However, conventional methodologies for guiding user how to write such documents are ineffective as they typically do not rely on user' personal characteristics, traits, passions, achievements, and/or other personal information that can make a college admissions document an effective tool in improving chances of admission. Thus, there is a need for a system and a method for assisting users (e.g., user) in preparation of documents (e.g., college admission documents).